It is the usual practice to produce conventional non-therapeutic type pantyhose in a single-ply of 10-20 denier weight nylon yarn, which possesses sufficient density in the weave of the knit fabric as to convey a relatively tan appearance over a lady's skin; plus, the said density is normally sufficiently tight as to prevent any noticeable tendency of the skin surface to permeate the weave openings. However, pantyhose worn by a truly corpulent woman (about 30% or more overweight) has the marked physical tendency of expanding circumferentially, particularly in the thigh region, to such an extent as to actually enable the wearer's skin to slightly "bubble through", whereby the skin of one inner thigh region is able to actively abraid upon the nylon surface of the opposing thigh region while walking. Such inter-thigh abrasion would not be apparent to a woman of average weight and thigh circumference; hence, an adverse condition is hereby identified which is both physically and visually undesirable, particularly as to the excessive weight nature of the wearer. It is realized that a sizable annual market of some 150-million pairs exists for a special type of "Superqueen" pantyhose that would overcome this excessive stretch and thigh contact problem, which ordinary queen-size pantyhose does not facilitate comfortably.
Many prior art practitioners have sought to improve undergarments by the insertion of panels and reinforcements and some have employed differing materials for this purpose. However, none have addressed the problem to which this invention is directed.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,651,047 Emerson reveals a woman's form fitting undergarment including novel crotch construction locating the seams of the undergarment. No attention is given to the "overstretch" elasticity problem of synthetic yarn materials found in pantyhose.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,093,371 Sheehy is directed to providing an anti-twist characteristic to the legs of the undergarment by the insertion of inserts longitudinally oriented to structurally resist twisting.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,341,095 Potent describes an elastic cotton crotch insert having different size cotton yarn recognizing the desirable characteristics of softer natural yarn materials. No showing is made of the problems associated with overstretched knitted materials in the thigh areas.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,832,709 Hunter discloses an undergarment made of an outer layer of silk rayon material and an inner layer of cotton wool material. There is no teaching of the problems of overstretched elasticity in the synthetic material in the thigh areas.
French Patent No. 1,191,122 Plailly teaches a pantyhose knitted with threads or yarns of different thicknesses with each thread and thickness used for a specific part of the hose. Although a reinforcement piece is shown in the crotch area there is no teaching of the prior art problem of skin perforation by overstretched yarn fabric.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,587,576 Beck shows an undergarment with a reinforced crotch cut on the bias to permit the goods to stretch longitudinally and relieve the circumferencial tightness of the leg portion.
To more clearly understand this invention it must be perceived that when the conventional pantyhose, which is constructed from synthetic elastic yarn that is relatively fine, of small diameter, is overstretched, i.e., stretched to the point that openings are created in the interstitches through which the wearer's skin protrudes through the openings, it is very tight and applies pressure to the skin tissue. This "bubble through", while irritating and uncomfortable, is particularly uncomfortable and painful in the thigh area where the wearer's legs rub together. This invention is directed to alleviating this problem.
Also, it should be noted that the number one complaint among pantyhose wearers is durability which is a factor owing to the desirable sheerness of the product, but one which is also addressed by this invention. The particular intra-knit weave bubble through effect experienced by corpulent females is the primary problem being addressed by this invention.